


if that watch don't continue to swing (or the fat lady fancies having a sing)

by starfallinginlove



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Death-Cast AU, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Nessian, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallinginlove/pseuds/starfallinginlove
Summary: On November 29th, a little after midnight,Death-CastcallsAzriel SjeneandCassian Perleto give them some bad news: they're going to die today.Azriel and Cassian are total strangers, but, for different reasons, they're both looking to make a new friend on theirEnd Day.The good news: there's an app for that.It's called theLast Friend, and through it, Azriel and Cassian are about to meet up for one last great adventure - to live a lifetime in a single day.-This fic is inspired by They Both Die At The End by Adam Silvera





	1. Chapter 1

**o n** e  w o r **l d**

 **t w o  b o** y s

 **o n e  l** a s t **d** a y

 **t w o  l** i **v** e s **l o** s t

 **o n e** t a l e

 **t h o** u s a n **d s** o f **m** i **n u t** e s

 **t h** e y **c** a n **d** i ea n **y** t i m e

 **o n l y** o n e  t **h** i **n g  i** s  c **e** r t a i n

 **t h** e yb o **t h  d** i **e  a** t  t **h e  e** n d


	2. our past is going up in flames (and the future can be rearranged)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> azriel gets the call

29th November 2018  
12:14 AM  
AZRIEL SJENE

 **Death cast called Azriel Sjene**  to alert him that he was going to die today.

Although, alert, he thought, wasn't the right word. It implied a simple notification on his phone - so and so added you as a friend, so and so liked your picture, and so on.

(Not that Azriel got many if those types of alerts either. He had two friends - Mor, and her 1-year-old daughter Vivianne - plus a piece of shit family he hadn't talked to since he moved in with Mor when they were both sixteen years old).

He had been laying in bed at eleven at night, facing his usual daunting insomnia and the threat of sleep bringing vivid nightmares, so he decided to check out Deckers videos.

Deckers were people, like him now, he supposed, that were going to die that very day.

Azriel Sjene had a morbid fascination of watching their last hours that they filmed and uploaded onto the app. Mor always teased him about it. She said he spent so much time watching people live their lives to the fullest so that he wouldn't have to.

Nevertheless, Mor still watched it with him, because of how much she loved him.

Azriel and Mor loved each other, but only platonically. Mor, preferring girls, and he (although in the closet) preferring boys, led to a simple friendship between them, filled with no unrequited crushes.

But that night, watching Decker's videos, he was alone, with Vivianne tucked neatly in her bed. Mor was on a date with a cute girl she had met at her favourite bar, Rita's. They were surprisingly serious - Mor's first girlfriend that had lasted more than a few dates outside the house and inside the sheets.

The alarm going off had startled him - and Viv in the other room who had abruptly started wailing.

He'd rushed into the girl's little nursery room and picked up the call on his mobile filled with shock.

In between cooing at Vivianne, he said a startled hello into the phone. The replied was clipped and rushed.

"Hello, this is Jenny Weaver from Death-Cast calling Azriel Sjene. I am alerting you that at some point today, you will die. Any questions?"

Azriel's eyes widened in surprise. He's known that as soon as the ominous, warning noise that everybody knew the sound of had rung out of his phone that he was going to die, but he was expecting a lovely, therapeutic person to gently confirm the news. Not someone obviously just trying to get as many people through as possible.

"Azriel Sjene? Can you say something? I have lots of people to get through today, and I would appreciate your haste," Jenny Weaver said, confirming his suspicions.

"I'm here," He mumbled, rolling his eyes even though he knew for well that she couldn't see him.

"Good. If you need any help adjusting, call someone. If you don't have a someone, use the Last Friend app. Goodbye!"

She hung up.

Azriel was slightly, completely in disbelief.

"How is she not fired yet, baby girl?" He muttered to Vivianne.

Vivianne gurgled, a smile on her face.

Once he had bounced Vivianne back to sleep, probably for the last time, he wandered back to his own room. Picking his phone up again, he called Mor - just in case he passed before she got home, leaving Viv alone.

"Mor, you need to come home," He said down the phone.

"Why? Is Vivvy okay?" She replied, frantically.

"Yeah, she's okay. It's me, Mor," He whispered, "I got the call."

"The call?" Her voice wavered.

Azriel knew that she knew, but he said it anyway.

"Death-Cast," He replied.

Azriel heard her sob down the line.

"I'm coming, Az," She said.

She stayed on the line her whole journey home, finally handing up as Azriel heard her keys turn in the lock. She ran up the stairs, straight into his arms and cried.

Azriel knew he couldn't spend his last hours with her - seeing him die would ruin her.

But if not Mor, who?

Eventually, Mor had slid into a fitful sleep, and Azriel, untangling himself from her embrace, started to write a note.

_Dear Mor,_

_Don't come looking for me - I don't want some huge goodbye or you or Viv there to see my death. I love you both more than the world, more than either of you will ever know._

_See you in the next life, but please don't make it too soon,_

_With all my love, Az xxx_

Azriel, turning his phone onto silent, slipped out of the house, and only looked back once.


End file.
